


Please Help Me Find This Story!

by jjkivyl



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Milking, Milking Machine, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjkivyl/pseuds/jjkivyl
Summary: I cant remember the title of the au so please help me if this summary reminds you of anything!-Idol S_____ (dont remember her name) takes a break from work and goes to the countryside. Meets with fwb(?) and start doing the naughty. They describe his thing as “bull like” and s girls tits as “cow like”. They then go to the barn and connect a milking machine used for cows onto the idols tits.
Comments: 2





	Please Help Me Find This Story!

I cant remember the title of the au so please help me if this summary reminds you of anything!  
-Idol S_____ (dont remember her name) takes a break from work and goes to the countryside. Meets with fwb(?) and start doing the naughty. They describe his thing as “bull like” and s girls tits as “cow like”. They then go to the barn and connect a milking machine used for cows onto the idols tits.


End file.
